True Love Confessions
by Kawaiicuteness
Summary: Well here it is my first fic.What happens when Jareth pays Sarah a visit 6 years after she runs his labyrinth? Situations arise causing Jareths true feelings to be reveled but can he openly confess what he feels for her?How dose Sarah feel? PLease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I'm Hakkai Ottaku! Okay, so this is my first fic, a Labyrinth fic. Um, yea. So sense it **_

_**IS my first fic, im not so sure of the response im gonna get. If you could, please R&R, **_

_**tell**__** me what you think!**_

**Disclaimer: (Ugh) I do not own The Labyrinth, David Bowie(Though my hair does slightly **

**resemble Jareths )****, songs from the movie, or any of the puppets made by the ever so **

**brilliant Jim Henson. So there. Had to cover all the bases just in case. Okay, time to roll **

**our eyes cause we know the drill and keep on reading.**

**True love confessions**

_By: Hakkai Ottaku_

Chapter 1

It was January now .It had been six whole year's since Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth and

thing's were going ok. Except for college that is. So one night after a particularly bad day, she got

into her pajama's and locked her bedroom door .Then sitting down to her vanity's mirror, she

proceeded to call her underground friends;

''Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need you. ''she called looking into the mirror. Nothing happened.

This was unusual… usually she would call her friend's and there reflection's would show in the

mirror before appearing in person to converse.

"Maybe they're busy '' she thought to herself. Suddenly she could feel a large gust of swirling wind

behind her.

''No way… it couldn't be!'' she thought. The last time she had felt such a powerful gust was when…

but that was impossible. Her thoughts were cut short by a cold British accent. ''Hello Sarah.'' She

whirled around to see the Goblin King standing right behind her with a smirk on his face.

''Jareth!'' Sarah cried in disbelief. ''Why on earth is he here?'' she thought to herself. As if reading

her mind, he quickly answered her question.

''Relax… I just came to visit, you've no reason to be afraid.'' he said smiling.

''Wha… what makes you think I'm afraid ca-cause I'm not.'' Sarah stuttered nervously. Jareth

frowned. ''You say your not, but the look on your face says otherwise.'' he said, his frown quickly

shifting to form a rather evil looking grin. ''So why are you here?'' she asked curiously. He

sauntered over to her side and leaned over to the point where their lips were almost touching. ''I

suppose I just missed seeing that beautiful face of yours.'' he said, straightening his posture and

chuckling at her blush. ''Did he really just say that?'' she thought in disbelief. She admitted that she

had always secretly liked Jareth, but this was a little weird. ''Oh come now, did you think I was

utterly incapable of giving compliment's?'' he asked seeing the look of surprise on her face.

''No...I'm just not used to it'' she replied. ''I see'' he said ''So why did you want to talk to those three

twits anyways?'' he asked lying down on her bed. ''I've been having a rough day and I wanted

someone to talk to, But I guess their all busy'' she said. Jareth shook his head.

''There not busy I just ordered them not to come.'' he said slyly.

''What!! Why?'' she asked in shock.

''Because I wanted to talk to with you'' replied Jareth as he got up from the bed and walked over to

her, helping her out of her chair.

''You want to talk to me.'' she said questioningly with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

''Yes… why, is that so unbelievable?'' he asked.

''No I guess not, I just didn't see myself as someone you'd want to talk to'' she said looking into his

mix-matched eyes. ''Oh? And why is that?'' he asked waiting for a response.

''Well I mean I was your enemy and I just -'' he cut her off. '' And you were also just as strong

willed as I was.'' he smirked, she smiled at him '' Well I guess that's… true.'' she replied blushing yet

again. He chuckled lightly.

''That's the second time you've blushed since I've been here…'' he pointed out, making her blush

even harder ''My My, one would think you had a crush on me.'' he said leaning towards her with a

dangerous yet romantic fire in his eyes.

''Is this really happening?'' she thought ''Does he know I like him?'' He leaned over even closer then

he had earlier, wiping her mind of all thoughts. Looking into her deep hazel eyes, he took a small

sharp breath and said;

''Does this answer your question?'' he asked pressing his lips to hers, completely capturing her in a

passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling closer to his body. She melted into his

arms, leaning into the kiss. Only parting when air became a necessity.

* * *

OKAY! that's chapter one! What did you think? Well, leave me a review if you feel inclined to do so, I know I would appreciate it. So, yea. Um, pardon the spacing errors...havent quite got this figured out yet . See ya in the next chapter!  
Hakkai Ottaku 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, me mom grounded me until the end of the school year and I don't get much computer time...however thanks to my friend and Wondrous editor that is Inuismyhomeboi, here is the next installment! Enjoi!**_

Chapter 2

After Jareth's captivating kiss, Sarah stood there dumbfounded. But almost out of nowhere, she suddenly found her old stubbornness and strong will surfacing in her thought's,

_"Who does he think he is!!! Showing up out of nowhere after six years!!! And everything he's put me through?!? And he just expects me to fall head over freaking heels for him after one stupid kiss??!"_ she mentally screamed, Her thoughts were broken by cold laughter from across the room.

"Still stubborn as ever, are we??"

She caught a glimpse of Jareth out of the corner of her eye and suddenly felt strong arms wrapping around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her, relishing the moment. She began to struggle free of his grasp.

"Look, I don't know who the HELL you think you are showing up and kissing me like that, but for the love of God, Let GO!" She said defiantly. Little did she know, her strong will and fiery spirit was part of the reason Jareth l liked her so much. In fact, it only made him want her more.

"You're only causing yourself trouble..." he breathed in her ear.

"You're the one who's going to have trouble if you don't let GO of me!" she said, glaring at him and making another futile attempt to break from his arms.

"You know, you are quite beautiful when your angry..." he smirked. Sarah blushed, angered by the fact that Jareth was reluctant in letting go. After a few more minutes of struggling, she finally gave up, realizing that he probably had no means of letting go. She stared up at the ceiling with an agitated look on her face, refusing to look at him.

"What do you want, Jareth?" she sighed, her voice hollow and meaningless.

'' I should think that would be quite obvious." he said leaning a little closer. "I simply want to make you mine..." he whispered in her ear. His voice sent chills up her spine. She knew that once his heart was set on something, it couldn't be freed. She'd learned THAT little piece of information from her experience in the labyrinth. If his heart was set on her that could be good or bad, but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

"That's IT you egotistical JERK! If you don't let go of me now, your going to be missing that certain area that defines your manhood!!" His eyes lit up with excitement at her stubbornness.

"Really? What are you going to do? You're no match for me, Sarah..." he crooned softly.

"Well that may be true, but I know things that you couldn't and shouldn't know. Because I, unlike you, am not cooped up in a castle day after day with a bunch of idiotic goblins." she retorted wittily.

"Touche..." he replied snidely. "But I, unlike you have certain powers with which I could control your entire existence. And you would be completely powerless to stop it." Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut soon thereafter, realizing that she couldn't come back with a reply. A sinister grin slid across Jareths face. She'd put up a good fight, but he had inevitably won the battle. She struggled again to break free, and to her surprise, he let go. She turned and looked at him, a cold glower spreading across her face

"Well, you seem to have matured a bit over the last few years" he said smirking. She blushed in acknowledgement to what he said. She knew that she had changed from the immature 14 year old he had met so many years ago.

"Well, people kind of do that you know..." she said sarcastically. "And it was kind of because of you..." she added hurriedly in a sort of fevered mumble.

"Oh? Really? How so?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well, life isn't fair, running through your labyrinth taught me that. And once I got used to that fact, I just grew up I guess'' she replied

"And quite beautifully too, I might add." he said looking over her body head to toe. Noticing this she began blushing profusely.

Suddenly, the door downstairs closed loudly.

"Sarah! Were home!" her stepmother bellowed up the stairs.

"Ugh..." Sarah grimaced. Jareth cocked an eyebrow and grinned, his pointed teeth gleaming slightly.

"Shall we go say hi???" he asked in a mock joy tone. Sarah frowned and shook her head angrily.

"Of course not!" Sarah breathed, pacing back and forth. It wasn't that she was worried about getting caught with a guy in her room ,she just didn't want to have to explain to her parent's who this particular guy was. After all, who would believe her when she explained he was the goblin king.

"Just, get out, now..."she hissed as footsteps made their way up the stairs. They were getting closer to the door.

"Okay, you really need to go. Seriously." Sarah said in a hushed tone. She walked behind him and put her hands firmly on his back, pushing him towards the window. But no sooner had they gotten to the wall and the door clicked open, Jareth spun around, capturing her yet again in a kiss. In the midst of it, Sarah noticed, that even though it was passionate, the kiss was undeniably forced.  
Whether it be for her own pleasure, or the sheer fact that it would make her mother leave all the sooner, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss. She forced her eye open and watched as her stepmothers shocked expression hid behind the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, she pushed away.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" Sarah hissed audibly, glaring at Jareth with an icy expression.

"You know you liked it. And besides... I don't need a reason.'' Jareth replied with a smirk.

''So you think.'' Sarah muttered under her breath while rolling her eye's.

_'It's unbelievable how arrogant he is, he thinks he can get whatever he wants just because he's royalty.'_ she thought while walking over to sit on the bed.

''Why are you here? What do you really want Jareth?" she asked looking at him angrily, her brow furrowing a bit.

''Wouldn't you like to know... ''Jareth said trying to hold the upcoming grin from sliding across his face.

''Well uh yeah! That's why I asked. '' she replied, taking his sarcasm none too lightly.  
He walked toward her and grabbed one of her soft hand's in his, stroking it lightly with a gloved thumb.

''You'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you'' he said smirking ''Until tomorrow...'' he said kissing her hand swiftly;

"...I wish you pleasant dreams'' he said walking toward the window.

_'I know I'll sleep soundly after seeing you'_ he thought to himself before disappearing in a blinding white flash.

_'This... is gonna be interesting'_ Sarah thought wryly, lying down on the bed and sighing loudly.

_'God I like him-'..._ "I just wish I knew weather that was a good thing or a bad thing." She thought out loud while standing up and beginning to pace around the room.

''So... your the woman the Goblin King is infatuated with.'' Said a cold voice coming from behind her. She suddenly felt a quick blow to the back of her head and her vision became unfocused as the world around her went dark.

* * *

When Sarah woke, she was shocked ( and terribly confused) to find she was no longer in her room but in a damp dungeon cell. She tried to rub the sore spot on the back of her head but found her hand's were chained to the wall. 'Just freaking lovely' she thought. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when a cruel voice began to chuckle in the shadow's.

''Awake already I see '' it said coldly.

''Yeah. And, if its all the same, I'd like to know where the hell I am'' she grunted, struggling with the chains a bit.

''Oh I can't tell you that. If I did your precious Goblin King would know right where to find you'' replied the voice.

''Well if your not going to tell me where I am... at least show your face'' she called.

''Very well I don't see how that could hurt'' replied the voice. Her captor moved slowly into the light, a small grin plastered on his cold face. He had steely grey eyes, long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and to her surprise sharp fangs that stuck out just slightly from the corners of his lips.

_'Alrighty then... so he's a vampire'_ she thought to herself, thinking that all of this was clearly some deranged illusion brought about by that sadistic, messy haired king of hers.  
His clothing style was similar to that of Jareth's, she found...but that was a serious digression compared to her current situation.

_'He has tights on-'_ She thought, suppressing the loud and uproarious laugh that was building inside her.  
The man politely bowed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kaius" he said, with the same, creepy grin he'd been wearing the entire time. She could barely understand him through his thick Transylvanian accent.  
"And you must be Sarah" he said walking closer to get a better look at her, sliding his hand through the iron bars between them.

"I must say... you are quite beautiful..." he complimented, sliding his finger under her chin and raising her head, forcing her to look him in the eye's.

''No wonder the Goblin King fancies you. I wonder what length's he'll go to get you back'' Kaius said slyly, mostly to himself, but purposely audible enough for her to hear.

"I don't know. Lets find out, shall we?" Sarah replied, her turn to slip into the uncomfortably frightening grin. Before he had time to do anything, Sarah yelled as loud as she could;

''I wish the Goblin King were here right now!!!!'' The familiar blinding flash of light- accompanied by the all too familiar glitter- illuminated the cavern, Jareth appearing seconds later.

"Whoa. Long time no see." Jareth said smirking, his attention clearly fixed on the crazed vampire for but a moment.

''Jareth...what a pleasant surprise. How nice of you to... drop in'' Kaius said glaring at Sarah angrily.

''May I ask, what it is you think your doing kidnapping this girl?'' Jareth asked coldly, gesturing to Sarah, who was sitting on the floor, clearly confused. A sinister grin slide across Kaius's face, revealing his fangs again.

''I simply thought I'd have a little chat with this delicious looking young woman'' replied Kaius. He looked towards Sarah and to her surprise the shackles disappeared. Sarah's eyes widened as she found herself gliding toward him against her will, finding that moments later, she was resting in his arms, immobilized once more. Kaius stared into her eyes intensely.

''I'm correct in assuming she is your woman, am I not?'' Kaius asked, glancing at Jareth briefly, who glared back in return.

''Id like her to be... but she's being rather difficult'' Jareth replied. Kaius let out a light laugh, the maliciousness of it under toned a bit.

''To think that the great Goblin King is having trouble wooing a mortal woman. Makes no difference, I digress. She has fulfilled her purpose here at least"

''And what exactly was her purpose pray tell?'' Jareth asked smirking

''Why to lure you here of course'' Kaius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''In any case she is of no further use to me, so I may as well just kill her'' he said coldly as he slid one of his long sharp nails across her throat drawling a little blood and causing her to wince in pain. That was more than enough to piss Jareth off. With the graceful movement of his hands, an orb of pure energy went flying straight at Kaius, who barely managed to dodge in time. He smirked

''Tsk Tsk such a short temper'' he said mockingly as he waved his hands, sending Sarah back to the wall to be helplessly shackled once again.

''The next one won't miss, I assure you'' Jareth spat threateningly.

''Is that a promise??'' asked Kaius ''Well then I guess I had better watch my back...wouldn't want to...die...'' he said sarcastically, throwing an orb at Jareth who dodged easily and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him.

''Was that aimed at me?'' he asked teasingly while grinning .

''You'll have to do better than that if you plan to kill me.'' he stated in a very sing song-y way. This irritated Kaius, and he shot another blast at Jareth who dodged it yet again.

''You can't even hit me yet you expect to see me dead'' he said mockingly while letting out a chillingly cold laugh. He shot another powerful ball of energy at Kaius who dodged with ease.

''Yes I do. In fact I plan to see you both dead '' Kaius said gesturing at Sarah.

Her shackles once again released and she started toward them. She came to rest between Kaius and Jareth .

''If you lay another hand on her, so help me you'll be wishing I'd thrown you into The Bog of Eternal Stench by the time I'm through with you.'' spat Jareth.

''I believe that's quite enough,'' replied Kaius. He stepped in front of Sarah and summoned as much magical energy as he could. It went flying at Jareth, who fired a shot in return but was unable to dodge it. He was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room and landed in a heap on the floor. Sarah watched in horror letting out a soft gasp. Upon seeing Jareths condition, Kaius disappeared in a thick mist confident; he had gotten rid of the Goblin King once and for all. Sarah found her shackles had disappeared and she quickly rushed to Jareths side. Seeing his seemingly lifeless body lying there, she began to sob.

''You Idiot!'' she screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

''Why didn't you just take care of your self instead of worrying about me'' she sobbed. She looked down at Jareth, his shirt was rising and falling.

''He's unconscious , I wonder how I should wake him up.'' she thought out loud. After a few moment's of pondering she leaned in right next to his ear and whispered softly into it

''You better enjoy this ,this is the one time I'm doing this willingly.'' with that she leaned in and softly kissed his forehead. She pulled back after a second to see if there was any improvement, nothing

''Alright. let's try this.'' she thought aloud. She leaned in again this time kissing his cheek, nothing. She was beginning to think the fairytale wakeup approach might not work, but she leaned in again this time kissing him on the lips and was astonished when his eye's began to slowly open. She pulled back flushing like a mad women and started to get up but stopped when Jareth suddenly grabbed her pulling her back down toward him

''And ..uh where ..are you going?''

''I don't really know but I'm not staying here.'' she replied trying to get up to no avail ''Oh for god's sake let me up'' she pleaded .

''And why on earth would I do that ?'' he asked slyly while running his hand down her back.

''Leave it to you to take advantage of the situation.'' she said rolling her eye's .

''Oh, but I do it brilliantly though, don't I??'' he asked coolly. Sarah stuck out her lower lip and put on her best puppy dog face.

''Oh please won't you let me up?'' she asked innocently, trying far to hard than the situation allowed for.  
Jareth couldn't resist how delicious here lip's looked. He leaned up slightly and fiercely pressed his lips to hers in a possessive kiss. Pulling back after a few second's he chuckled seeing her flushed face

''Blushing again are we?'' he asked only slightly teasing. ''In any case, I believe I should get you home before your family realizes your gone.'' he stood up gracefully pulling her up with him.

With that they disappeared in a flash of wind and glitter, leaving the cold dungeon with nothing but the hollow echo of their departure.

* * *

_**Editors Note: O MAI GOD... this child, I swear, gonna buy her hooked on phonics and duct tape her to a chair, forcing her to play the damn thing over and over...until she learns!! I should get paid for this. SWEATDROPAnyhow, I digress. Your welcome! I tried to get this up pretty quick, but I had a busy week. and an even busier weekend coming up.**_


End file.
